Burning baby's breathe
by Paper Ballerina
Summary: Angelique, for the first time, is happy and in love with the charming Lumiere and is preparing for their first christmas together. But what happens when a certain maid arrives starts to attract his attentions? LumXbabs


There was a stillness that hung cosily in the air, pierced every so often by the chinking of porcelain bobbles or the tinkling of little silver bells. Angelique stood perilously on the handle of a chair, leaning forwards to place the Christmas ornaments just right on the freshly cut pine. Her concentration never once wavered, even as the chair wobbled unsteadily beneath her shifting weight she remained solely focused on the task at hand. She placed her heels down against the handle, placed her hands against her hips and inspected the tree. She had dressed the little tree with sliver bobbles and bells so that it sparkled like a diamond when caught in the light but also looked modest in comparison to some of the other Christmas trees spread out around the castle. The tree was satisfactory, nothing too grand for just another decoration in an uninhabited room. She sighed with a sense of accomplishment that another decoration was in place, even though Christmas was little more than a month away. As she thought to climb down from the chair, a pair of long almost feminine hands wrapped around her waist and swung her down, holding her in their embrace so that her toes were only inches off the ground and their faces were only inches apart.

'Lumiere' she squealed in delight placing a playful peck on the tip of his nose. They had been an inseparable item for almost four months now and the timid tenderness was slowly shifting to a playful passion, where their giddy playfulness masked both their desperate desires for each other. They had begun their affair by tasting each other's bodies at one of the prince's summer masques. They had yet to find out anything about each other then she was the castle decorator and he was the maître d' but that did not stop them. The only other thing she knew about him at the time was he was a womanizer and charming debauchee, casting almost all his lovers aside once the deed was done. All except her. It filled her with such pride; that she had tamed such a man into monogamy. Four months he devoted solely to her, without being unfaithful. A record for him it seemed. He rubbed the tip of his nose against her own before placing her down onto the ground. She pouted that he had paid her such a little compliment. He laughed warmly, pulling her closer into his embrace so that she was pressed against him as he slowly pressed his lips against her rosebud little mouth but pulled away shortly after.

'mon chéri, you have pine needles and tinsel in your hair, have you been hard at work again?' He said while plucking out the little sparkling strands of tinsel and the green needles from her gilt locks. She snaked her arms around his neck and tilled her head upwards so that her hair fell out of reach.

'Of course, mon chéri, the master demands perfection and so do I. I will have this castle as the envy of all the land for Christmas. Won't you be proud of me?' she said looking up at his handsome face.

'I'm always proud of you, but you work too hard. You must learn how to relax and enjoy yourself.'

'And will you show me how to?' She purred. He smiled mischievously, trailing kisses upon her neck that made her pulse race and her knees buckle.

'In any way, that pleases you.' He murmured between kisses on her collar bone. 'Come with me' Angelique hesitated and broke away, regretfully but held one of his long pale hands.

'Another time, Madame de la Grande Bouche has requested that I dress her room for her arrival. You can only imagine what she is expecting me to do. She has told me that there has to be glitter and candles and peacock feathers, nothing but the best for the most famous opera diva in all the land. Heaven help us.' Angelique sighed, still holding onto Lumiere's hand. Lumiere paused for a moment thoughtfully then chuckled.

'Well some people say having peacock feathers indoors is bad luck. Perhaps she won't be staying very long, long enough to appreciate your hard work though. But I mustn't keep you from such an important commission. Au revoir, mon petit ange. Don't keep me waiting too long ' Lumiere winked before placing a kiss on her glittery hand and slipping out into the corridor. Angelique watched him go with a smile playing on her lips that cracked into a grin once he was gone. She was so happy and contented and was truly falling into love with such a wonderful man! Not that she would say so to him or anyone else. Pride and personal privacy kept that fact to herself but her smile betrayed her. She smiled and hugged herself tightly secured in the knowledge that this would be the happiest Christmas of her life.


End file.
